fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amanatia Academy
is a private school that the Pretty Cures attend in Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. History Located in Kiranihiska City, Amanatia Academy is a school that many students attend. Since its creation in 1972, it has been known very well by other schools as a school where "champions" are born. This is because the school was quite active in inter-school competitions. They tend to win these, even the national events. Unfortunately, the school was unable to keep this title in the early 21st century where more schools started to pop up one after the other. Other schools were slowly rising, especially those who have been deemed "prestigious" by the local government. This led to a major drop in enrollees. However, after the sudden change of the faculty and staff, the school has been slowly regaining its past title. Most senior students have noticed the sudden liveliness of the school as well. Description Layout Compared to other schools, Amanatia Academy is described to be very big, bigger than average schools. The school has two sections, the Golden Campus and the Silver Campus. The Silver Campus, more popularly known as the "Abandoned School Campus," was the first campus that was used by the school. It had a school building made with red bricks and a flat roof where the rooftop is situated. The building also hosted big windows and contains many classrooms and school offices. There are also paths that led to the female and male dorms. The school cafeteria is located somewhere behind the main school building, although it can be easily seen due to the presence of a very large clock tower. Currently, the Silver Campus is overrun by plants and flowers; most windows have broken and some doors have become rusty which makes it easy to open them with a little effort, and the old clock tower also no longer functions. No plans have been made to destroy the place, making it a popular spot for groups of students to gather in. The Golden Campus, more popularly known as the "New Campus," is the second and newly built campus that is currently being used by the school. It has a school building with sturdy, orange walls and red roofs as well as large windows. The building contains the major class offices, including club rooms and classrooms. The building is lined with hedges, trees, and night lamps, making it easier for students to notice the path that heads towards the two dorms, male and female each. Inside of the dormitories, there is a room where students can sit and talk to their peers. It is also usually the place where students take their breakfast, served by the dorm mother or dorm father along with their workers. Rooms usually contain one bunk bed that can be occupied by two students. Another path near the main building guides the students to a wider variety or areas; a large party hall where most school parties are held, a gymnasium where announcements by the Student Council are usually made, a large pool, and a large field for sports. Activities Uniforms Female Uniforms Winter Uniforms The female winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a collar that is colored differently between students. Below the blazer, female students wear an apricot jumper atop a white, short dress shirt. Girls also wear a black necktie with a red rose insignia on it; the same goes for the skirt which is colored black and has a red rose insignia on it. Students wear black school shoes and vertical striped grey socks. Summer Uniforms The female summer uniform consists of an apricot jumper that is worn atop a white, short dress shirt. They also wear a black necktie with a rose red insignia and a black skirt. Students wear black school shoes and vertical striped grey socks. Male Uniforms Winter Uniforms The male winter uniform consist of a black blazer with golden-yellow buttons. Below the blazer is a black vest with golden yellow accents and a white dress shirt goes below it. A red necktie is also worn by boys that are not covered by any of the vests and are instead hanging. Boys also wear black checkered pants and black school shoes. Summer Uniforms The male summer uniform consists of a red striped vest with a golden badge that has the school insignia on it. Below the vest is a white dress shirt that sports a black necktie that is below the vest so that it does not end up hanging. They also wear black checkered pants and black school shoes. Boys also have the option of wearing armlets if they find the dress shirt a bit too big for them. Student Council As of episode 4, the following students are members of the Amanatia Academy Student Council. School Idol Group The school also has its very own school idol group named Flow. Notable Students * Akiyama Keira * Fujiwara Aria * Hironaka Miyako * Hiroki Keitaro * Shikino Natsumi * Kashikawa Yuuto * Himefumi Kara * Ayazaka Haru * Tsurumi Eri * Yasui Takato * Chiba Kijiko * Igarashi Mika * Minamoto Suteshi * Mihara Chiyo * Nakahara Rei * Ozaki Mizuno Notable Staff * Ms. Arisugawa * Ms. Sukano * Matsumoto Sayaka Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Locations in Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:User:PrincessAire